


Nightmares

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [49]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wakes up at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Poe sits up in a rush, feet on the floor and blaster in his hand before his eyes are connected to his brain. He waves the muzzle left to right, listening for whatever set his self defence alarms off, but then… 

He hears the soft sound of distress from behind him, and turns to see Kylo’s face hidden in the pillows and hair. The covers are pulled up high, and the crease across his brow shows how upset he is. 

Ah. Nightmare bleed through. 

He puts the blaster down, then lays a warm hand on his Knight’s shoulder. A gentle rocking, and he’s ready for the inevitable grab at his wrist. 

Kylo looks like he thinks he’s about to die when his eyes open, and it hurts so much. 

“Babe. It’s okay. I’m here.”

Kylo always feels ashamed, when this happens. Poe takes positive action: sliding back into bed and pulling him against his chest, tucking him under his chin. Warm. Close. Tight. 

“Sorry,” Kylo mutters, sleep slurring his words. 

“You never need to apologise,” he insists, stroking the worry out by degrees. “You’re home. You’re safe. It’s alright.”

Gradually Kylo relaxes, and Poe drifts in and out of sleep. He doesn’t go all the way under until the large bundle of nerves he’s holding calms. 

They’re getting less frequent, he’s glad to see. Even if he’d much prefer they didn’t exist at all.


End file.
